<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Fusion by applesandbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650551">Human Fusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandbees/pseuds/applesandbees'>applesandbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, NSFW, OH GOD OH FUCK, Post-Steven Universe Future, Road Trip, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steven Universe Future, Stevonnie - Freeform, connverse - Freeform, gap year, is this how tags work, soft connverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandbees/pseuds/applesandbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a weekend break from college, Connie visits Steven on his road trip and they take a weekend to travel around Acadia. One night, they decide to explore the more intimate aspects of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Fusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Connie's freshman year of college, when Connie is 18 and Steven is 19. (please don't come after me.) I wanted to write smut but I also wanted it to be safe and consensual. Feel-good smut, if you will. This is my first published nsfw work so if you somehow know me in real life, no you don't. Go away. If this seems cool, drop me a comment and I'll try some more of this type of thing in the future?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven leaned back in his seat.</p>
<p>	He preferred driving on the backroads, he’d discovered. Even though he was basically an expert at driving now that he was 19, there was a sort of peace he felt when he didn’t REALLY need to focus, and he could just stare at the road in front of him and lose himself in thought. Much better than the highway.</p>
<p>	He also felt comfortable because for the first time in a week he was driving with somebody else. He’d just come back from solo hiking in the mountains, and was reunited with Connie, who was taking a weekend off from school and staying with her grandparents in northern Maine. Earlier that Friday afternoon he’d picked her up, and were on their way to go see the stars come out at Thunder Rock. </p>
<p>	They had been sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the radio, when Connie broke the transcendental space rock moving in the air. </p>
<p>	“You know, I kind of expected you to be growing a bit of a beard, Steven,” she said, not looking up from the national park pamphlet she’d been flipping through in the passenger’s seat (from Steven’s growing collection). “You seem to be relatively clean-shaven.”</p>
<p>	“You wouldn’t want to see me try to grow out my facial hair,” Steven grinned, snapping out of his own thoughts. “It’s less ‘rugged lumberjack’ and more ‘sea urchin’. Besides, I’m a civilified hermit, even if I do have to shower exclusively in YMCA locker rooms.”</p>
<p>	“Well,” said Connie, sticking the pamphlet back into the glove compartment, “if I could grow facial hair and I was on a big road trip, I’d totally just grow a beard. Nobody would be there to judge me.”</p>
<p>	“Mustache too, or Abe Lincoln?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, definitely a mustache. Real handlebars, you know?”</p>
<p>	They both snickered. They were listening to some vague Pink Floyd song, which vibed well with Connie’s cheap Amazon Dark Side Of The Moon t-shirt and the fact that it was just beginning to be night. </p>
<p>	The girl leaned back in her seat so she could look out the sunroof as the sky turned from peach to an inky purple. Steven glanced at her. </p>
<p>	“Connie, can you check my phone map? I think we’re getting close to the place your grandparents talked about.”</p>
<p>	A few minutes later, after winding up a heavily wooded road, Steven expertly pulled into a secluded parking lot overlooking the ocean. Thankfully it was October, and since all the regular tourists had gone back to warmer climates, the state park was free for all visitors - 24 hours a day. </p>
<p>	Even so, the Dondai was the only car in the parking lot. </p>
<p>	“I’m glad we can just pull up to these places now,” Steven said, turning off the ignition. “During the summer the park rangers are super strict about it. I’ve been caught more than once. Plus it’s super crowded in summer.”</p>
<p>	“Caught doing what?” Connie said as she pulled her college sweatshirt over her head. </p>
<p>	“Sleeping.”</p>
<p>	“SLEEPING?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t always go to ritzy motels, and it’s not like it’s terrible. I have blankets and stuff, and the backseat leans all the way back. It… works...”</p>
<p>	Connie stared at him. “Steven, you sleep in your backseat? How do you NOT have semi-chronic back pain?”</p>
<p>	“I probably do. Hard to tell. My main source of medical information these days is WebMD. Please don’t tell your mom,” Steven laughed. </p>
<p>	Connie did not laugh. “Aren’t you, like, sore?”</p>
<p>	Steven opened the car door. “Eh, it’s not that bad - I go on runs a lot now, so it’s not like I’m always cramped in here. Yoga, too. No, stay there!” he said, motioning for Connie to stay put as she moved to get out. “Allow me.”</p>
<p>	Connie watched in mild amusement as Steven dramatically swung himself over the hood of the car, sliding off clumsily on the other side, but regaining his composure enough to open Connie’s door for her with a sweep of his arm. </p>
<p>	“M’lady.”</p>
<p>	“M’lord.” </p>
<p>	Connie curtsied as she stepped out of the car, taking his outstretched hand. They mock strutted like members of royalty across the street and down to the cliffside, to the low metal fence overlooking the water. </p>
<p>	Thunder Rock was aptly named, because even when the water was relatively still, the waves would crash into the large alcove they stood over and make a deep, echoing rumble. Connie leaned way over the fence. “Whoa.”</p>
<p>	“You can say that again.”</p>
<p>	“Whoa.”</p>
<p>	Neither of them felt like interrupting the waves, so they stood in serene silence. </p>
<p>	It was nice to finally be back together again. Even with Lion’s magic portals, Connie had been rushing from one college event to another recently, only able to make very short check-ins with Steven. This was the first full weekend they’d be spending together since their joint departure, and Connie was very grateful. Her friends were all in the same hectic college freshman boat, too, and she found that Steven emanated a peaceful energy - a clear, simple tone that she hadn’t felt in a while. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. Sometimes she felt swept up in the chaos, but he always grounded her in simplicity. He helped her connect with her best self. </p>
<p>	Steven, too, found grounding in her presence. It was easy to feel like he was just drifting from one place to another with no real sense of direction on his road trip, but his regular check-ins with his best friend helped him remember why he was on a road trip in the first place. </p>
<p>	As she leaned up against him and he put his arm around her to hold her close, they both pretended it was because they were cold. It was true that the early October wind bit them as the sky hit near darkness. But their embrace was mostly because they really liked each other. </p>
<p>	Steven pushed his cheek into Connie’s. “Your face is warm.”</p>
<p>	“Yours is cold. Do you want to go back in the car and watch the stars out the sunroof?”</p>
<p>	“But we’re having so much fun out here,” said Steven. </p>
<p>	“It was cool for the first ten seconds but now we’re freezing.”</p>
<p>	“But I’m so cooooozy. You’re like a heating pad.”</p>
<p>	She wriggled to face him even though his arms still encircled her body. “I didn’t say we had to stop holding each other. Let’s just get cozy in the car. We can sit in the backseat, on your terrible makeshift bed.”</p>
<p>	“It’s not terrible!”</p>
<p>	“You have scoliosis!”</p>
<p>	“I don’t!”</p>
<p>	“You do.”</p>
<p>	“Prove it.”</p>
<p>	“Fine.” Connie motioned to the parked car. “Get in and I will DEMONSTRATE to you how tight your shoulders are.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t neeeeeed a shoulder massage!” Steven complained over-dramatically as they both slid into the backseat, Connie shutting the door behind them. </p>
<p>	“Yes, but you WANT one, don’t you?” Connie said, already digging her thumbs into his shoulder blades teasingly. “How long has it been since you’ve felt the touch of a woman?”</p>
<p>	Steven mock-scowled at her. “FINE. You’ve got me there; I’m touch-starved. If you must, Dr. Maheswaran.”</p>
<p>	He turned around and allowed Connie to (much more gently) rub his shoulders. Steven tried to make it seem like he didn’t need it, but after a few moments he started involuntarily melting into her soft, kneading hands. He HAD been sitting for too many hours in the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>	“It’s not that I’ve been missing the touch of a woman,” Steven mumbled as he sank into her. “I’ve just been missing you.”</p>
<p>	Connie smiled and sighed. “I’ve been missing you too. It’s been crazy busy, and I think about when we used to be able to hang out all the time for as long as we wanted. Remember when we were little?”</p>
<p>	Steven leaned forward, letting Connie move down his back, rubbing small circles through his t-shirt. “Yeah. But, at the same time, it’s really nice to be able to grow up. I don’t feel like I’m, like, drifting away from you. Even though we’re both traveling in various different directions. Is that weird?”</p>
<p>	“No. I feel the same way, like we’re… emotionally connected, no matter what.”</p>
<p>	Steven giggled. “Read my thoughts.”</p>
<p>	Connie moved her hands up to his temples to try to absorb his brain waves, putting two fingers on each, and said, “You’re thinking about… sleeping in a regular bed tonight at my grandparents’ place.”</p>
<p>	“And?”</p>
<p>	“Um… that... you want this blanket around you right now because you’re cold.”</p>
<p>	She picked up his puffy blanket that had been scrunched on the floor and wrapped it around both of them, gently tugging his shoulder to turn him around so they were facing each other beneath it.</p>
<p>	Steven squinted at her. “Come on. I know you can do this. What am I thinking about RIGHT NOW?” He took Connie’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Think HARD. Unlock your forbidden brain cells.”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, and after a moment leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. </p>
<p>	Steven, startled, jumped back a fraction, laughing. “I was just thinking about being here with you without having to worry about the time. And the snacks I got us from the Rite Aid. Not - not that I’m complaining.”</p>
<p>	“Oh. Can I kiss you again anyway, m’lord?” Connie asked, also laughing, flustered.</p>
<p>	“M’lady.” Steven stuck out his face for her in compliance, and Connie took it in her hands and pecked him again. </p>
<p>	They pulled away too slowly, the bridges of their noses still an inch apart.</p>
<p>	Connie barely had to whisper. “Can I kiss you again?”</p>
<p>	A moment passed. Steven just nodded, and their lips met once more. It was so relaxed, and soft. Steven found himself leaning deeper into the third kiss. It wasn’t just a friendly peck anymore. Connie ran her hands into his soft, curly hair, and Steven found his arms suddenly pulling Connie’s body as close to his as possible as they thoughtlessly tangled themselves with one another. </p>
<p>	This had happened many, many times already, once behind a Pepe’s Burgers at 11:30 pm, but they always made out with the same tenderness as if they had never before. And this time, they didn’t need to bother themselves with the thought of how many minutes they were allotted. </p>
<p>	As their tongues tentatively touched, Steven allowed himself to realize how badly he’d wanted to do this. As much as he’d benefitted from his nomadic solitude, he had to admit he had been primitively aching for this one specific thing. Connie, too, found herself beginning to lose herself as the stress of college work melted off. Something about putting their lips together was so wonderful on a level that was somehow better than fusion. Closer. She also loved the feeling of Steven’s healing magic rippling through her, seeking out any little bruise or scratch and taking it away. </p>
<p>	And also they were teenagers, and making out felt good.</p>
<p>	They finally pulled apart, still warm and cozy, gentle and easy, snuggled under the blanket. Steven, eyes still closed, was surprised at the weird catharsis he discovered from her lips recently. The first time he’d kissed her, it was because he loved her and you can kiss people that you love, simple as that. Now… Now he understood why that was the case in the first place. </p>
<p>	When they both opened their eyes again, they both noticed with a start that a strand of their combined saliva now stretched between their lips.</p>
<p>	They both completely lost it. Steven lost all of the romantic composure he’d been trying to maintain up until that point, laughing so hard he was doubled over. </p>
<p>	Attempting to messily wipe their faces through cracking up, Connie choked, “That is DISGUSTING, Steven!”</p>
<p>	They laughed at their own plight until their abs were sore. </p>
<p>	As they remembered how to breathe normally together, Steven leaned up against her, burrowing his face in her shoulder, smiling. “I totally think I’m in love with you, Connie Maheswaran.”</p>
<p>	“That’s so sweet, but like, yeah no dip. I’m in love with you too, Steven Quartz Cutie Pie DeMayo Diamond Universe.”</p>
<p>	“I-” Steven started giggling again, looking up at her with his chin braced against her collarbone. “I- can I tell you something totally gross?”</p>
<p>	“More gross than what just happened?”</p>
<p>	“Uh… no. Actually yes. Well - it depends on the way that you look at it.”</p>
<p>	“Okay. What?”</p>
<p>	Steven stopped pressing his face into her shoulder and, looking down, took her hands in his. His face went slightly red. “Okay, so, you know how guys, like... touch themselves and it feels good?”</p>
<p>	Connie raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. It was not what she had expected him to say. </p>
<p>	“	…Yes? Masturbation?”</p>
<p>	“Right. That’s the word. So - so like, when I do that.. Sometimes, when I do that… I think about you. I don’t know why. I just do. Is that totally corny?”</p>
<p>	Connie could no longer stifle her amusement and cracked up again.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Steven, that’s not being corny.” She snickered to herself. “That’s being horny.”</p>
<p>	“...Horny?”</p>
<p>	“You know, like - like when you’re turned on. Sexually. Have you... never heard that term before?”</p>
<p>	Steven looked at her, puzzled. “Turned.. On? I guess... not… although, yeah, I guess that sums it up. I’ve talked about a lot of this stuff with my dad, but I don’t think… I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but when I touch myself, and it feels good, my mind just always goes to you, because maybe I want to feel that way with you? Is that really super weird? I don’t know why I feel that way. I thought we could talk it through.”</p>
<p>	Connie put her hands in his. “That’s not uncomfortable. Well… It’s not uncomfortable with you. I mean, I do the same thing when I… uh... masturbate. Woah, this is so weird, we’ve never talked about this before!”</p>
<p>	Steven furrowed his brow. “That we both think about each other even when we’re not together?”</p>
<p>	“No, dingus, that we both think about each other when we jerk off.”</p>
<p>	Steven’s eyes widened. “Wait. Girls do that too?”</p>
<p>	Steven’s general cluelessness around some basic topics never failed to send Connie into absolute conniptions. She, herself, had read many articles on intercourse and considered herself to be an expert on the mechanics of it. She’d forgotten that Steven, not having gone to regular school or ever taken a sex ed class, would not have any idea that women also pleasure themselves.</p>
<p>	After Connie had gotten over her third round of cackling at Steven’s expense, she pulled herself up to him and wrapped her arms around him as he turned several shades redder. “It’s totally cool, I’m glad I can talk about it with you,” she said, putting her hand on his cheek and kissing his forehead. </p>
<p>	“So, to make yourself feel good, do you just… I dunno… like this?” Steven made some vague motions in the air, mimicking how one might pick one's nose.</p>
<p>	“No. Very different.”</p>
<p>	“Oh. Okay, well a lot of what I know about “doing it” is from WebMD and they don’t happen to elaborate on this department,” Steven muttered.</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, then sat back to attempt to explain it to him. “Okay, so there’s this thing called the clitoris, right? And it’s like a bundle of nerve cells. It’s basically the female anatomical equivalent of a penis, and when you touch it, it feels… good. It sends a message to your brain to release dopamine. Same happens for guys.”</p>
<p>	Steven nodded slowly. “Okay. That makes sense.”</p>
<p>	“Right,” Connie continued, “and so it’s basically at the top of the vulva, which is the structure that comprises the clitoris, the inner and outer labia, the urethra, and the vagina.”</p>
<p>	Steven stared at her blankly. “I had it before but now I’m lost. I thought the vagina was just a hole. What would that even look like?”</p>
<p>	“I-” Connie paused in thought for a moment. She tilted his chin to kiss him, slowly and deeply, and then pulled away. “I… could show you. I could show you how I do it, if you want to know. It’s hard to explain.”</p>
<p>	Steven’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, what? Like, for real? Right now?”</p>
<p>	Connie flushed. “Only if you want to.”</p>
<p>	Steven gave her an incredulous look. “I- stars, of course I want to, do YOU want to? Are you okay with that? Won’t that be… am I gonna… ”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned. “I… yeah. I’ve kind of thought about it for a while, now. If I were to do this with anyone, I’d want to do it with you. I trust you to be safe, and gentle.”</p>
<p>	Steven leaned in close and whispered, as if someone might hear them. “Okay. Should I… show you how I do it then after?”</p>
<p>	Connie nodded. They both giggled, and, after sitting up and undoing the fly of her jeans, Connie took Steven’s hand in hers. Steven sidled up next to her to let her be in control. He watched in starry shock as Connie slowly guided him underneath the waistband of her pants, underneath the waistband of her underwear, where his fingers suddenly hit something slick and warm. </p>
<p>	Both of them sharply inhaled, then glanced at each other and started giggling again. Steven noted that when she laughed, he could feel her abs moving through his fingers. </p>
<p>	Still being guided by Connie, he was both confused and absolutely entranced by the new sensory stimulation on the pads of his fingers. He whispered in awe, “Why is it so… wet?”</p>
<p>	Connie had trouble answering for a moment, because somehow the feeling of Steven just barely touching her was better than anything she’d ever done herself. Trying to ignore the dull goodness moving through her pelvis, she mumbled, “‘s probably because we were kissing before… makes it all wet like this.”</p>
<p>	She brought his fingers to each part of her vulva, naming them as she went. Steven was barely listening. </p>
<p>	“To make myself feel good, I just… move my fingers around, like this.” She started moving Steven’s fingers where they felt the best to her.</p>
<p>	Then she stopped. Steven was frozen in place, his hand still directed by hers, not daring to breathe for fear that moving might do something painful - he’d read that it might be painful for the girl. But Connie didn’t look to be in pain at all. In fact the opposite. </p>
<p>	She turned to him and asked tentatively, “Will - will you do it for me? It already feels nice… I’d love you to keep doing that.”</p>
<p>	Steven, sort of terrified but also excited they were exploring this frontier together, nodded. “Yeah, of- of course.”</p>
<p>	Connie started to let his hand go, so she could sit more comfortably. Steven, still nervous he was going to do the wrong thing, started ever-so-gently moving his broad fingers, now slick, up and down her folds, precisely as she had done. “It moves so… easily… Is… is this right?”</p>
<p>	Connie shivered, sinking into his shoulder. “Oh, Steven…that… that actually feels really good.”</p>
<p>	Steven continued his slow massage and then stopped after a few moments. He’d been staring with intense concentration at what he was doing, absorbing how good she felt around his fingers, but now he looked up at Connie, who seemed rather dazed. </p>
<p>	“What?” she asked. </p>
<p>	“Connie… where is the thing you were talking about before?” Steven asked nervously. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.” Connie moved her hand back to guide him. “Move your fingers… a little higher… yes, right there, y-yes,” Connie stammered as Steven just barely, softly, circled his index finger around her clit. Steven was content here, he thought to himself. He would be content to stay in this position forever, hugging Connie to him with his free arm, and making her feel good. That was all he would ever need. </p>
<p>	And then, amidst Connie’s euphoric sighs, he couldn’t help noticing with a start that he was really, really hard. Evidently so through his pants. </p>
<p>	Connie, after becoming aware of this, decided to gently take Steven’s fingers out of her underwear. Steven, thinking he’d done something, immediately backed up a few inches. </p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, did I-”</p>
<p>	“No, no! That was… that felt really good. I really liked that,” Connie assured him. “I just… wanna make you feel good, too. If you want.”</p>
<p>	Steven breathed more quickly, heat rising to his face. “You… you already have, Connie. I always feel good with you, and doing that made me feel good.”</p>
<p>	Connie laughed softly, and she was inches from his face. He could feel her warmth in the space between them, making his skin tingle. She said, “I’m glad. But, I was thinking literally.”</p>
<p>	Steven’s ears flushed red as Connie put her hand on his inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his apparent erection. </p>
<p>	“Connie, I- do you want to touch me now?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, if you want me to, you just… you have to show me how you want me to do it,” Connie said. “I don’t want to do it wrong.”</p>
<p>	Steven nodded resolutely. “Okay. It’s, uh, it’s pretty simple.”</p>
<p>	He shuffled his weight back awkwardly, his hands shaking a bit as he unzipped his own jeans. Wriggling his hips to move his pants down slightly, he brought his erect penis out of its confines. Connie, fascinated as much as she was nervous, scooted closer to Steven’s side, staring. </p>
<p>	Steven looked up at her. “Do… do you like it?”</p>
<p>	Connie, breaking the tension, snorted. “Oh, Steven, it’s perfect. YOU’RE perfect,” she giggled, squeezing his face. “Can I… can I touch it?”</p>
<p>	“Y-yeah, yes, please,” Steven breathed quickly. </p>
<p>	Connie slid her left hand between Steven’s back and the car seat, and gave her right hand to Steven. He took it, guiding her, and slowly, carefully, wrapped her fingers around his now extremely erect shaft, holding his hand on top of hers. </p>
<p>	“Oh!” exclaimed Connie. “I- it’s so warm. I-” she laughed, “- I can feel your pulse.”</p>
<p>	She was right. Steven had become so hard that his penis twitched gently with his heartbeat. Steven, dealing with the new sensation of having somebody else holding his dick, could only nod wordlessly. </p>
<p>	“What feels good to you?” Connie asked him quietly. </p>
<p>	“O-oh, uh, I- just, um, move your hand like that - j-just like that, yeah. Oh, Connie,” Steven breathed, taking his hand away as she began slowly and tentatively stroking him. </p>
<p>	Her hands were kind and soft. Up until then, Steven had been holding his shoulders tensely, but the slow, gentle waves of pleasure that occurred each time Connie moved her hand up and down made him so… relaxed…. And his body sank into the blankets draped over the car seat, everything feeling extraordinarily good. He now understood why Connie had been so dazed when he’d had his fingers in her, because he was beginning to feel the same way. A completely new sensation that dulled his perception of his surroundings and made him feel… so… wonderful…<br/> <br/>	Connie was secretly very pleased that she was eliciting the same reaction from him that he’d pulled from her; she was afraid that the articles she’d perused would have given her an overly clinical understanding of how male sexual arousal worked. But Steven appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it. </p>
<p>	Connie experimentally picked up the pace a notch - not too fast. She was fascinated with how his skin moved over itself. Steven gazed at Connie’s perfect hands as she did this. He’d changed his mind. He would be perfectly content to stay like THIS forever. </p>
<p>	And then she started fondling his balls. </p>
<p>	Steven’s head lolled back, and he quickly moved his hand to his mouth.</p>
<p>	“No, it’s okay. Nobody can hear us,” Connie assured him quietly, amazed at how much this stimulated him. </p>
<p>	Steven understood and let his hand go, and quiet, barely audible little moans escaped his lips every time Connie moved her fingers up and over the head of his erection. Steven thought through his slowly fogging mind that he could never have done this himself. </p>
<p>	Connie started gently sliding the pad of her thumb back and forth over his slit experimentally, causing Steven to instinctually move his hand back down to his dick to guide her hand faster. He didn’t get far with this, though, because moments after he did so, a droplet of fluid appeared at his tip. </p>
<p>	She stopped instantly. “Wait, oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you… come? Did you come?”. </p>
<p>	Steven laughed, his breathing shaky, still feeling as though the world was melting. He pulled himself up to her again, his dick still visibly twitching on its own. “No, no, that’s normal, that happens before the real thing… happens when I do it. It’s okay, that’s not too far along or anything. That… Oh stars, Connie...”</p>
<p>	He couldn’t get the words out to express the way that her touch made his body feel electric and his brain feel like mush. Connie took her other hand and cupped his reddened cheek with it, turning his face to hers. He was still breathing hard, and he stared up into her eyes with a strange, dazed passion she had never seen before. Holding each other, his hands wandered around her back, and heat radiated from his body into hers. They hadn’t turned the heater on in the car, so Connie was glad for this. She pressed her forehead into his. </p>
<p>	“Steven… do you… want to, like, orgasm, eventually? Tonight?”</p>
<p>	Steven looked down. He loved Connie. He loved love; his sappy side had already taken over and was giving way to something deeper. </p>
<p>	“I… only if you want to do that. I’m totally fine with stopping now, but it’s also totally fine if we want to keep going with this. I… would really like to actually orgasm.”</p>
<p>	Connie smiled nervously and sat back down. “Okay... Should I... keep doing what I’ve been doing?”</p>
<p>	Steven thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. Then it will all be over so soon. I love the feeling I get from you, and I kind of want it to last longer, and I know if you keep… touching me… I’ll - I’ll definitely - look, I WANT to orgasm, ‘cause it feels really good. I just want to do it with you - FOR you. I want to make you feel good too.”</p>
<p>	Connie was silent for a moment, a small grin coming to her face. “Steven… are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p>
<p>	Steven had been thinking what Connie was thinking the whole time, but hadn’t said it in fear that they were not on the same page. Now his face went completely red. He pulled his pants back up, still unzipped, hiding his raging boner with difficulty.</p>
<p>	“Oh - I, uh… I guess? I - I don’t - we’re in a car! And - well -”</p>
<p>	Connie moved back, giving him space. “No, no, it’s okay! We don’t have to actually have sex yet. We’re already going pretty fast; I don’t want to rush you. It’s totally okay if you’re not ready.”<br/>Steven looked down, still burning red. “Connie… it’s not that - I’m definitely 100% ready to have sex with you - ESPECIALLY you - obviously - I know you better than I know myself. I love being around you… You make me feel really safe.”</p>
<p>	Connie leaned her forehead up against his, beaming. “You make me feel safe, too. I feel really good around you.”</p>
<p>	Steven nodded, smiling sheepishly. “I just… I don’t know how to do it. Like, I’ve read some stuff, but I - I don’t REALLY know what to do? I feel like I’m going to do it wrong and it’s not going to work because I’m trying too hard.”</p>
<p>	“That’s EXACTLY how I feel!” Connie admitted. “But that’s okay too… I don’t really know either. I’ve learned all about it online and in school and from my parents, and I know TECHNICALLY what to do and how to be safe about it, but, like just now, when we were touching each other - that was more. That was new. It’s deeper than just going through the motions.”</p>
<p>	Steven nodded in agreement. “Right. That felt like - oh geez, it was like you were touching my soul,” Steven said, using his hands to enunciate his words. “I just don’t know if I can do that again.”<br/>Connie reached out and interlaced his warm, soft fingers with her own, holding their hands between them. “Let’s just… try. We don’t have to put the pressure on ourselves to make it PERFECT, but I think that if we just stop thinking about it so hard it will be better. We can let go of those expectations and just see what happens. Go with the flow.”</p>
<p>	Steven beamed, squeezing her hands tighter. “Connie… I don’t think you would have said that maybe two years ago. I’m really proud of you for being able to not hold yourself to a standard. I know that used to be really hard for you; I think you’re getting much better at that.”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned. “Thanks. I didn’t even realize it. I guess that’s a good thing.”</p>
<p>	Steven grinned back, and threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, and Connie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his warm, familiar neck. Steven had certainly grown into his baby fat, and she could feel the muscles under his skin tensing when her breath tickled just under his ear. But he was still soft; he certainly didn’t have defined abs or crazy jacked arms or anything. He’d developed a little bit of a jawline, but not much. He still was a little bit chubby. They were still the same height. It was perfect; Connie thought to herself. She mused about whether she thought it was perfect because it really was, or if she was just biased because she liked Steven in particular. She decided it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>	Steven, drawing his arms around Connie ever tighter, started slowly rocking her as he turned his face into her hair. He liked everything about Connie, but he had always liked her hair. It was soft, and it smelled nice, and when they kissed he could run his fingers through it. She never used any sort of perfume or overwhelming stuff. Her hair still smelled intoxicating - like home. Like safety. Also like tea tree oil, because of her shampoo. And it was true that he’d been touch-starved. Throughout his childhood, he had been showered with head pats and hugs and was used to being picked up like a sack of potatoes. For the first time in his life he was without that intimacy, which made him appreciate Connie being with him in the back of his car that much more. </p>
<p>	Connie pulled away just enough so that their faces were right in front of each other. Without having to think, Steven moved his hand to the back of her neck and languidly pressed his lips into hers. Connie moved her hands up to brace herself against his chest, and as she leaned further into the kiss, she made an executive decision in her mind and got up on her knees. Still keeping the kiss intact, she moved one leg over his lap and then settled back down so she was straddling him. </p>
<p>	Steven pulled away for a moment, having to look up at her. He mumbled dumbly, “You’re… on me now.”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, and Steven’s eyes went wide as she backed up and threw off her sweatshirt. She was still wearing a shirt underneath, but it was enough to make Steven go oh under his breath. <br/>Connie stifled another laugh. “Is that sensual? Is my oversized, untucked grunge band t-shirt hot?”</p>
<p>	Steven just looked at her, swallowing thickly. “Yes. Very much so.”</p>
<p>	“Well, it’s about to get even hotter,” Connie said with a smirk, then cringed. “I’m sorry, I was trying to be sexy. It didn’t work.”</p>
<p>	Steven laughed. “You don’t have to try to be sexy. No trying, remember?”</p>
<p>	“Right, right,” Connie said, pointedly shifting her hips in his lap so their pelvises were completely flush. She noted that if he’d lost any of his erection before, it was back in full force now. She could feel it against her, because they’d both neglected to rezip their pants. </p>
<p>	Steven longingly closed his eyes and allowed Connie to put her mouth on his, when she suddenly pulled away as something occurred to her. “Wait. We need something first.”</p>
<p>	Steven felt an involuntary twinge of sexual frustration as Connie unceremoniously clambered off of him and up front into the passenger seat. Rummaging around for something, she said, “I’ve been on birth control for a few months now to help my period, and I’ve been tracking my cycle too, just in case. But THIS is the most important thing.” </p>
<p>	She’d located her prize, and, pulling it from the glove compartment, tossed it back to Steven. </p>
<p>	Condoms.</p>
<p>	“Oh, wait Connie, I hope you didn’t think- I totally -” Steven scrambled for the words to assure his girlfriend that he wasn’t clueless about this part. “I was just waiting for when… you know…”</p>
<p>	Connie turned, smirking. “When we have our pants off? I figured it would be easier to have them next to us when we need them as opposed to getting to the passenger seat when we’re about to, you know... do it.” She threw herself back over the seat. “I saw it when I was looking through your brochures and other personal belongings. Might be a good idea to have on deck.”</p>
<p>	Steven mock frowned at her. “It’s not fair that you get all the brain cells.”</p>
<p>	Connie laughed. “There’s only three between us,” she muttered, putting herself back in her straddle position. “When did you even get those condoms, and why? It’s not like we were planning on this.”</p>
<p>	Steven turned the box of condoms around in his hands in the space between them. “Uh… I’m not sure. I’d been talking to my dad about… sex and stuff… and he said he didn’t know if anything was different for gems. He had gone to talk to Garnet about it while I was packing, and then he came in and gave me these ‘just in case’.”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, realizing something Steven hadn’t. “Huh.”</p>
<p>	Steven placed the box at his side. “So… uh… how do we start this?”</p>
<p>	Connie shrugged. “I guess if we’re doing it ‘go with the flow’, we could just start kissing and see where it takes us? Is this, like, sexy enough?”</p>
<p>	She gestured to the way she was sitting on his lap. Steven had to scoff. </p>
<p>	“Connie… I- please. Whatever you are doing, please don’t stop. I’m, uh, I’m very hard right now.”</p>
<p>	She laughed, a golden, shining, beautiful laugh that made Steven feel like his heart was going to burst. “Okay,” she said, sliding her arms around his neck, putting a hand in his curly, permanently floral-smelling hair. “Okay.”</p>
<p>	“Damn,” Steven remarked, “I… wish I’d brought you flowers, or something. If I’d known we were going to be doing this I would have done something romantic.” </p>
<p>	He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand out in a fist. When he opened it, there was a little pink crystalline flower in his palm. Connie smiled and took it, tucking it carefully behind her ear, where it dissipated into glittery light.  </p>
<p>	She kissed his cheek. “You’re too cute. That’s okay. Impromptu is good too.”</p>
<p>	“What? Connie doing something without making a spreadsheet about it first? MY Connie??” </p>
<p>	“Oh, stop it.” Connie grinned. </p>
<p>	Their chests pressed against one another as Steven pulled Connie to him as closely as he possibly could, and their lips met again. Almost instantly their tongues were touching again, and they found it much easier to slip into the sensation of making out. One of Connie’s hands ran over Steven’s back, the other caressing and running through his hair. Steven could do nothing but draw his hands around her more tightly.</p>
<p>	Connie pulled away a millimeter, her hands still in place. Steven didn’t question it when she started kissing gently down his jaw. There was no question as to what was happening. For two other people, maybe it would have been more awkward. But Steven and Connie knew each other so well, trusted each other so deeply, that they didn’t need to discuss it. Still, it was new, and exciting. As Connie’s breath ghosted over Steven’s neck, Steven’s fingers moved under her now-untucked t-shirt and touched the bare skin on her back. Each new spot was warm, and electric. </p>
<p>	Connie began to kiss the soft spots on Steven’s neck and shoulders. She had read that there were ways to do it where she used teeth, but she didn’t really know how to do that. She also didn’t even like the idea; she wouldn’t want to hurt him. </p>
<p>	So she slowly, softly, kissed up towards his earlobe, letting her tongue press a little bit each time. When she hit the spot just beneath his ear, Steven’s fingertips tensed against her bare back and he made a small noise. She took this as a good sign, and stayed there for a moment before moving down from that spot to his collarbone, kissing along it. </p>
<p>	Steven was absolutely turning into putty. He felt like every time she kissed his freckled neck, something inside him got warmer and meltier, like chocolate. It blossomed in his chest, coiled in his belly, and threatened to betray exactly how badly he craved her soft touches. </p>
<p>	As much as he tried to repress his growing euphoria, Connie then added a new factor. Moving back to his lips, she began ever so slowly rocking her pelvis against his. </p>
<p>	Steven said “mmhh” into Connie’s mouth and allowed her to push his head back, no longer holding back his pleasure. He started thinking too hard about where to put his hands, and decided to let his instinct pick. His hands braced themselves on Connie’s hips and started to guide them to move harder against his crotch. </p>
<p>	Connie had already lost track of where her hands were going and found one of them behind Steven’s back, underneath his t-shirt, trying to touch as much of his warm skin as possible. The other hand was behind Steven’s head, bracing her. Steven’s magic sparkled through both of them.</p>
<p>	Steven broke the kiss, suddenly tugging the hem of his shirt. “I - I think I wanna take this off. I want you to kiss - kiss more. I love it when you do that on my neck, a-and my shoulders...?”<br/>“Yeah, of course - only if you do the same for me.”</p>
<p>	Steven’s eyes widened. His subconscious had not even considered the possibility that he would get to kiss HER skin. This prospect seemed infinitely better. </p>
<p>	“O-ok.”</p>
<p>	Still breathing hard, they both pulled their shirts over their heads, tossing them to the floor.</p>
<p>	For ten full seconds they just stared at one another shirtless, no movement beyond the rising and falling of their chests. The only sound breaking the silence was their gasps for air in between the fervor. They gazed up and down each other’s bare skin, which seemed unreal in the moment to both parties. </p>
<p>	Steven’s freckles dotted down his arms, like constellations. Connie wanted so badly to envelop herself in his warm, broad body, to nearly fuse, to kiss every single little spot of melanin. She gently touched her palm to his chest, drawing herself closer to him with the other arm, and thought that she could almost feel gem magic crackling through his body and into hers. </p>
<p>	With slightly trembling arms, Steven put his uncharacteristically strong hands on her sides, slowly moving them down to her hips and back again, trying to memorize the way her body curved, and the softness of her warm skin. After years of combat training, Connie had also developed serious muscles, which Steven could feel ripple underneath her exterior when she shifted her weight. </p>
<p>	As she leaned forward to press her body into his, he buried his face in her neck, pressing sloppy, unfocused kisses to the soft spot just above her collarbone.  </p>
<p>	“Steven.”</p>
<p>	“Connie?” Steven mumbled against her skin.</p>
<p>	“I think we should also take off our jeans. And did you say that the seats lean all the way back?”</p>
<p>	After some difficulty, their pants joined their shirts on the floor. Before Connie resumed her spot on Steven’s lap, she fumbled with the handles on the sides of the Dondai’s back seats until she found the one that sent Steven falling suddenly backward into a near-horizontal position. </p>
<p>	Connie put her hands briefly on Steven’s shoulders as she settled back in for the final time, the new lack of denim fabric between their pudenda an extremely evident sensation to both of them.</p>
<p>	Then she paused. </p>
<p>	“Is this... still okay? Do you want to keep going?” Connie said in a voice lower than she meant. </p>
<p>	Steven smiled, gazing up at the way her hair spilled in waves over her shoulders. </p>
<p>	Although the gems had always been very respectful of his needs, they hadn’t automatically given him privacy or boundaries at first - they hadn’t known he needed them. But Connie did not assume. From the beginning, she had been the one to give him the option to back down. The freedom to say no. After several sessions with his therapist, he was starting to learn that he deserved those boundaries, and that he was allowed to have control over what happened to him. </p>
<p>	Connie made him feel loved - and respected. </p>
<p>	Steven moved a hand to cup his girlfriend’s cheek. “Yes - yes, I’m absolutely okay with this. Are you still okay with all of this? Is it okay if I touch you more?”</p>
<p>	Connie had dealt with her own boundary struggles as a kid. Her parents, while extremely caring, had taken a long time to start giving Connie trust. They had been involved in every part of her life, and only recently had they started really respecting her autonomy. Steven had always been there to free her; he was the first to give her control, and respect. He constantly assured her that she deserved those things, both through his words and his actions. </p>
<p>	And damn was that sexy.</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, feeling her raging teenage hormone side bubbling deep within her. “PLEASE touch me more, Steven.”</p>
<p>	Steven grinned too, and brought her carefully down to lay on top of him. She could feel Steven’s heart rate increase by the second, in sync with her own, as their hips rolled gently together. She could also feel Steven’s dick pressing hard against her core, making her shiver with anticipation. </p>
<p>	Steven brought both of his arms around her back and started, to Connie’s surprise, fiddling with her bra clasps. She waited for him to undo them, controlling her hip rolling to a dull wave to allow his brain’s synapses to compute the semi-complex task. However, after 20 seconds of Steven frustratedly attempting to remove it, it became apparent to Connie that he had absolutely no idea how bra clasps worked and that his efforts would ultimately be futile. </p>
<p>	Laughing, she rose up and quickly undid them herself. Steven’s look of annoyance that it was so easy for her to do it turned to dumbfounded, starry-eyed amazement as she pulled her bra over her shoulders and tossed them to the side. </p>
<p>	Steven could only watch as Connie took his hands and brought them to her warm, bare chest. </p>
<p>	Sitting up fully and shaking a bit, he squeezed her tits gently. “I… god, you’re so pretty, Connie…” Steven breathed as he touched her, moving his hands slowly to all the parts of her bust that had previously been covered. He knew that she could kill him if she wanted, and always thought of her as so kickass that he sometimes forgot that parts of her that were tender and so, so very soft. He had never felt something so soft. </p>
<p>	Steven glanced up at Connie for a moment. “Is it okay if I kiss you down here?” he said, referring to her newly exposed skin.</p>
<p>	“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>	Steven nodded and then slowly leaned toward her, gently pressing his tender lips to the spot right in the middle of her sternum. He couldn’t get enough of the hits of dopamine that were being dumped from his brain into his body as he kissed her softness. As he moved around her chest, collarbone and shoulders, he mumbled a word of praise in between each kiss. <em>Brilliant. Strong. Gorgeous. Kind. Empowered. Talented. </em></p>
<p>	Connie had to smile giddily, her hands resting in his hair as he did this. “Thank you, t-thank you.” </p>
<p>	She was barely controlling her own urges, making heavenly sounds as Steven’s tongue started making contact with some particularly sensitive areas. The growing pleasure that emitted from their cores seemed to produce a heat that flooded them both in a protective golden glow. </p>
<p>	The wind howled outside the car, and the crashing of the waves could still be heard. But they were safe, so very safe, inside the car, under the blanket, in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>	One pause as their eyes met. Suddenly they were fully lying back again and their lips met in the middle to a fiery kiss, and then his lips were on her neck, and she was running her fingers down his chest, into his hair, under the waistband of his star-patterned boxers, and it was becoming so fast and so fluid that as their movements and touches and increasingly uncoordinated kisses became more intense, almost desperate, the outside world seemed to slip away. There was only Steven and Connie. </p>
<p>	It wasn’t enough. Steven felt as though his dick would explode if he didn't do… what did he want to do with it?</p>
<p>	Connie went down and held him tight for a moment of stillness as blood pumped through their bodies. His hands wrapped up and around her shoulders, her mouth next to his ear, Connie breathed, “I’m… I’m ready…. D-do you wanna put it in now?”</p>
<p>	Stars, he did. Steven’s realization that he wanted nothing more than to slide himself inside of Connie’s warm, tight slickness came with Connie’s realization of how badly she wanted to help him put his now-throbbing penis all the way inside her and stay there. </p>
<p>	“I- y-yes, oh stars, Connie, I - I don’t - I really want to be inside you now, if t-that’s okay.”</p>
<p>	Connie leaned even closer to his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck. She kissed just under his earlobe, then murmured in what Steven believed to be the most seductive possible voice, “Alright, then.”</p>
<p>	Connie shuffled a bit to properly orient herself as best she could, Steven’s legs spread enough that his dick was pressing right against her clit through the thin layers of fabric still between them. </p>
<p>	As worked up as they were, their attempts to try and be sultry about everything was kind of funny, and they both started nervously giggling again at the ridiculous sight of themselves.  </p>
<p>	“We… we should take off our underwear, probably,” Steven said after a few moments, still kind of laughing, which in turn made Connie laugh even harder. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, probably,” Connie said with a smirk. “Might be helpful. Just a little bit.”</p>
<p>	“Shut up.”</p>
<p>	“Make me, Universe.”</p>
<p>	Steven's eyes went wide at her words. He swallowed thickly, struggling to think of something witty to say in response. She had said it in jest. Had Connie said “make me” any other time, he probably would have just playfully shoved her. Now, he felt the words reverberate in his head, and suddenly he couldn’t focus on anything else but the way Connie’s face glowed, and the way that looking at her beautiful, softly tanned form made him feel so, so…. He felt like his eyes couldn’t get enough, and the small, detached voice at the back of his mind was urging him to touch her, to kiss her, to...</p>
<p>	Before he could say anything, Connie took one hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself down to him for a kiss, the other hand snaking into his boxers. As she wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed gently, Steven said “mMHmm” into her mouth and pressed his pelvis up involuntarily, all humor lost. </p>
<p>	When they pulled apart, they locked eyes and made a wordless agreement.</p>
<p>	With some difficulty in their current positions, Steven managed to get his boxers all the way off while Connie did the same with her own underwear. The last two articles of clothing joined the rest on the floor. Finally, they were in front of each other fully nude, Steven’s member millimeters from her vulva. </p>
<p>	Connie looked him up and down. </p>
<p>	“Have I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are, Steven?”</p>
<p>	She had, but it was worth saying again, especially now that he was sprawled naked in front of her, his strong hands resting on her sides. </p>
<p>	He blushed, looking to the side. “Oh, stop.”</p>
<p>	“No, I’m serious,” Connie said, gazing at him again. His hair, which he’d allowed to grow out slightly, was ruffled and spread out a bit like an Herbal Essence model. Steven had occasional freckles all over his body, even on his belly, which was soft and nice. Connie reached out and caressed her fingers over the smooth facets of the gem in his navel. (One might expect a gemstone to be cold, and for any other gem, body heat wasn’t really a thing, so that was true. But Steven, half human, had a warm gemstone.) </p>
<p>	Restraint. As much as the raging hormones in Connie wanted her to grab his hips and pull herself down onto him, she knew to pause for a moment. Steven did too.</p>
<p>	“Right then, uh, hang on,” Steven mumbled, trying to focus beyond the Neanderthal voice inside him telling him to mate with her immediately. After struggling a bit to get up, he grabbed the box of condoms that were very conveniently right next to them. Taking one out, he tore it open like a tea bag, showing the condom to Connie with a look of mild fascination. </p>
<p>	“Weird.”</p>
<p>	“Do you want help?” Connie said, aware of the fact that while she had learned how condoms worked on bananas in sex ed classes, Steven might not have ever even seen one. (He hadn’t.)</p>
<p>	Steven turned it in his hands, trying to figure out the correct orientation. He knew what he was supposed to do with it but he wasn’t sure which way was the right way. “Um… yeah, you sort of know this better than I do.”</p>
<p>	Connie took it from him and, taking his penis gently in her hands (which caused Steven to suck air in through his teeth) she unrolled it onto him. </p>
<p>	Steven examined her handiwork quizzically when she was done. “It’s… it’s a tiny bit loose.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, a little bit,” Connie agreed. “Are there different sizes in the box?”</p>
<p>	“No no, it’s okay, I have a solution,” Steven said. Closing his eyes in concentration, Connie watched as a pink glow emitted from his nether regions. 	</p>
<p>	As it receded, although she didn’t see a massive change, suddenly the condom fit perfectly. </p>
<p>	“Oh my god, Steven, did you just SHAPESHIFT your dick?” </p>
<p>	Steven had a shit-eating grin. “Just a little bit. Hey, the problem is gone.”</p>
<p>	“You are absolutely insufferable. How long can you hold that?”</p>
<p>	“I’ve been getting better at shapeshifting. I can comfortably hold it for like an hour? I-I don’t have to, though, if that makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>	Connie touched his shoulder. “No, no, it’s totally cool. I trust you.”</p>
<p>	“Okay,” Steven said, sitting up fully one last time. “Okay,” he murmured before pressing his soft, slightly open lips to hers again. “Then... I guess I’m ready.”</p>
<p>	“Me too,” Connie said, her hands reaching up to his flushed face to cup his cheekbones. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>	After some fumbling with her limbs, Connie decided to put each elbow on either side of his torso, their faces inches apart. Steven’s hands ran along her tanned arms and then settled on her waist. Their eyes met and they flashed each other a shaky, nervous grin. Steven’s dick twitched with anticipation as Connie tremblingly, slowly, carefully brought the soft lips of her vulva to his tip. </p>
<p>	Every nerve ending in Connie’s crotch had been on such high alert that even the slightest contact sent warm, dull pleasure up her spine and into every fingertip. “Mmhh... oh, Steven…”</p>
<p>	“I- Connie, I-” Steven stammered, putting all his focus into trying to stay lucid. “Oh, stars, it’s so wet and warm and t-tight, I- oh-h my god, oh, my god, Connie,” he moaned. Connie couldn’t help herself. She grasped his body and pulled him all the way in. </p>
<p>	Even though it was tight, his dick still seemed to slide in with no problem. A string of incoherent thoughts bubbled out of him as she shifted her pelvis to take as much of him as possible. As his arms weakened, he spluttered, “Omigod I- holy- shit- ”</p>
<p>	Steven gently pulled her all the way down, letting her lay on top of him so that he could wrap his arms around her back, his gem pressing into her belly, his warmth enveloping her. Connie buried his face into Steven’s neck, pulling herself deeper with her arms, shuddering in pleasure. She moaned softly into his shoulders. The feeling of Steven stretching her, filling her, was nearly incomprehensible it was so good. It was familiar and so very HIM and she wanted more of it. </p>
<p>	Connie dazily picked her head up, and at the very moment her face was just above Steven’s she caught him in a kiss, pushing him down again, and this movement caused them to both slightly thrust into one another. The rush of dopamine from the sudden friction caused both of them to say “mmmmh” with a gasp. </p>
<p>	They held each other tight, as deep in each other as they could possibly be. Breathing hard, his lips inches from hers, Steven murmured shakily, “How… how is it? Is it okay?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, Steven,” Connie breathed, “It’s - it’s so good, I - it’s so firm, but also soft? And - I can feel you moving in me, I can feel your heartbeat… it’s so wonderful...” Normally very eloquent, Connie was finding that stringing together words to make sentences was a little more difficult with Steven inside her. “What’s it.. what’s it like for you?”</p>
<p>	“H-heaven,” spluttered Steven, “I- I didn’t know a feeling like this existed, it’s - I’m - it’s like fusion, but different, you know?” He laughed, a little too high-pitchedly. “It’s so good- I’m trying to stay normal, but I feel like if you move around me I’m gonna m-make more noises and I - I feel like… oh, sweet Jesus…”.</p>
<p>	“I-it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m a mess too,” Connie breathed, reaching a hand to stroke his hair. “I really don’t mind. I really, REALLY don’t mind.”<br/>Steven took a deep breath to try and speak clearly. “Is this position good, too? Do you wanna move before we start?”</p>
<p>	Connie paused. “Uh, actually, y-yeah, if you don’t mind, would you be on top? I changed my mind. I think it might be more comfortable for both of us.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, of course.” Steven shimmied back up to a seated position, and after some difficulty in the tight space, Steven managed to orient himself so he was in between Connie’s legs, while Connie lay back on the blankets covering the car seat. They found that position much easier to maneuver. </p>
<p>	Steven pressed a kiss to Connie’s lips before moving back and carefully reinserting himself inside her with a groan. He knew his arms weren’t going to be able to hold his own weight as the sexual pleasure built, so he resolved to let his body rest on Connie’s, his arms around her shoulders. Connie actually thoroughly enjoyed the sensation - he was like a warm, weighted blanket.</p>
<p>	Steven whispered, “I’m gonna start, uh, going in and out.”</p>
<p>	“Please.”</p>
<p>	Steven, taking a deep (shaky) breath to prepare himself, started making small, slow movements with his hips. He found that the motions came surprisingly naturally, like a built-in evolutionary code. He really didn’t even have to think about it, which was good - he was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the way Connie was sort of biting her lip, and the way her warmth tightly enveloped him, caressed him. And the pleasure. Oh, the pleasure. Waves of overriding euphoria swept through his body with every new thrust, egging him onward towards some indeterminate, perfect goal. </p>
<p>	Connie had given up on trying to maintain clarity - the entirety of her surroundings had faded away and her mind felt foggy and blissful, especially because Steven had moved from her lips to her neck and was pressing his soft lips to it, open-mouthed, sliding his tongue just across the sensitive parts. Her heart was racing, and she could feel Steven’s racing too, matching the increasing pace of their slightly frantic breathing. </p>
<p>	“I- auh- mmm- S-steven, I- fuck, that feels really, really f-fucking good,” Connie gasped into his shoulder. </p>
<p>	“Can I-I-hoah, mhh, fuck,” Steven said. Tried again. “Connie, oh jesus you’re so pretty, d-do you want me to start goin’ a little f-faster?”</p>
<p>	“Steven, I’m - yes, stars, Steven, just - just go for it, p-please, faster.”</p>
<p>	He didn’t need to be told twice. </p>
<p>	In and out, in and out. Steven was losing touch with reality and was holding onto Connie more tightly than he’d ever held her before. Every molecule in his body was focused on her. </p>
<p>	Connie found his face and they pressed their lips together, their tongues slipping against each other, their hips moving together, their… fingers intertwined… Connie opened her eyes and stared into Steven’s chocolatey brown ones, their foreheads pressed together, and something was happening… were they coming? Is this what that felt like? </p>
<p>	Suddenly Connie felt her body soothingly melting into his, and everything was glowing, floating, and they felt so good as one- </p>
<p>	Oh. </p>
<p>	Connie broke away from the kiss with a gasp. “W-wait, oh fuck, S-steven, we almost just - fused!”</p>
<p>	Steven’s gem, which had just been glowing full force in all their excitement, dulled as he realized too what they’d been doing. “Oh - oh fuck, stars, I’m sorry Connie, I didn’t mean - that’s not what I was going for -”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah, no, me either, I guess it’s close enough to dancing. Christ, why is it that when we fuse it’s always on accident?”</p>
<p>	Steven laughed. “T-that uh, that’d - that’d be fun to do, doing this fused I mean, some other time maybe, but I’d - I’d rather just keep it human for now? No gem stuff?”</p>
<p>	“For sure,” Connie agreed, “let’s - let’s keep it to human fusion.”</p>
<p>	“Human fusion, huh?” Steven smiled. “Heh. Human fusion.” He lay back down on her and started gently thrusting again, closing his eyes, feeling her warmth tighten around him. “H-human fusion. Ohhh, stars.”</p>
<p>	Connie rubbed his back, breathing hitched, moaning a little bit. Steven’s penis pressing into her cervix was… it was bliss. It was so good. She knew he wasn’t really in her that far but it really felt like he was rearranging her guts, for lack of a better term. </p>
<p>	She mumbled, “Faster. Harder. Y-you don’t have to hold it back.”</p>
<p>	Steven went for it. </p>
<p>	Faster. Harder. Without hurting Connie, obviously, every part of his body shuddered as he buried his face into her shoulder and started thrusting so intensely that his balls started making a slapping noise, moaning like they knew no one could hear them. They were both lost in their jointly building euphoria. In between thrusts, Steven was gasping, <em>i love you i love you i love you so damn much</em></p>
<p>	Connie felt woozy and high. Her brain was hazy and good and all she could think about was not stopping. She knew she was close, that he was pushing her towards the edge very soon- </p>
<p>	“I- unnghh, S-steven, I- I- I’m gonna- stevenstevenstevensteven - st-sTEVEN-”</p>
<p>	Steven felt Connie tightening around him. “I- C-Connie, I-”</p>
<p>	Connie gasped his name one more time before the unbearable sexual tension in her body suddenly released and she fell over the brink of orgasm. Her entire body shuddered and she clung to Steven, anchoring herself to him while she felt like she was floating down through pure ecstasy, warmth cascading from her core through the rest of her being. </p>
<p>	Almost immediately, Steven felt Connie squeeze around him as she came, and that was it. Steven thrust himself as deep as he could possibly go inside her and held her tight. His gem was glowing again, but not because he was about to fuse. </p>
<p>	“I- auhh- nghh - oh, s-stars - CONNIE -</p>
<p>	Steven’s body seized as he tipped over the edge too, and ejaculated so hard that the edges of his vision went dim and he nearly passed out. He couldn’t feel anything else. His entire body was numb except for the amazing, glorious sensation in his penis and the sheer pleasure ripping through his neurons. </p>
<p>	Both of them ceased to exist for just a moment, being only a unified, singular sensation of bliss. </p>
<p>	Then they were back, euphoria still swirling in their heads, gasping for air on the regular plane of reality. </p>
<p>	With a groan, Steven collapsed on top of Connie, exhausted in the best possible way. Connie allowed herself to be crushed. They lay there together and waited for the world to stop spinning.</p>
<p>	After a while, Steven mumbled, “D’you think I have healing jizz?”</p>
<p>	Connie snorted, slapping his back wholeheartedly. </p>
<p>	“Let’s not find out.”</p>
<p>	“Agreed.”</p>
<p>	Connie rubbed his back, lost in thought. “Dude… I could sleep right here. I could go the fuck to sleep right now. It would not be hard.”</p>
<p>	Steven shifted a little so he could lay next to her. “Also agreed. But we do have to be back at some point or else your grandparents might get worried.”</p>
<p>	Connie grinned, poking him. “Worried about us being lost or worried about us having premarital sex?”</p>
<p>	“Us? Having sex? Never.”</p>
<p>	“Only safe premarital sex.”</p>
<p>	“Yes. With a side of fusion.”</p>
<p>	“Yes.”</p>
<p>	“Stop poking my butt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	With difficulty, they both eventually rose up and maneuvered their clothes back on, discussing what they had enjoyed about the experience and what they would rather avoid next time. </p>
<p>	“I’m actually not super surprised that we almost fused,” said Steven whilst wrestling with his socks and shoes. “It’s a very fuse-worthy activity.”</p>
<p>	“True,” Connie mused, climbing into the passenger seat again and returning the box of condoms. “Can we actually have sex as Stevonnie? Does a fusion masturbating count as the individual components having sex?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t think we’ve ever been Stevonnie without clothes on.” Steven remarked. “I guess we’ll have to change that first.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah. Let’s definitely take our time with this. We did kind of launch right into this new part of our relationship.”</p>
<p>	“For sure.”</p>
<p>	Steven turned on the ignition and they pulled out of the parking lot in considerably high spirits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Connie lay awake that night. </p>
<p>	Connie’s grandparents’ house (her mom’s childhood home) had two guest bedrooms, and long ago Connie had claimed one as her own. She didn’t visit them incredibly often, so her “room” wasn’t as filled with her things as her room at home.</p>
<p>	Still, she couldn’t sleep and found herself looking around the room at some of the things that did decorate the area. </p>
<p>	Some elementary school art class memorabilia, like a papier-mâché mask, and some badly proportioned clay animal sculptures, stood on a shelf on the far side of the room. Her old violin hung on the wall for some reason, although she didn’t know why it had ended up at her grandparents house. A large fiddle leaf fig sat in the window-seat, because her grandma believed that every room in a house needs a plant. The light fixture was one of those ones that kinda looked like a boob. </p>
<p>	Holy shit. Had she actually, finally, had sex with Steven?</p>
<p>	She was confused as to why she she was so comfortable with it. Of course she trusted Steven with her life, but she knew that nobody just went from 0 to 100 like that. </p>
<p>	Still. She was racking her brain for any discomfort with the situation… and could find nothing. </p>
<p>	She settled deeper under the quilt, resolving to discuss it in the morning, and just as she was drifting off, she heard the door creak open. Steven carefully moved in and shut the door behind him. He padded over to the bed in socked feet, and wordlessly Connie opened the quilt for him to slide in next to her. </p>
<p>	He put an arm around her belly and rested his face in the crook of her shoulder, snuggling his body into her. Connie reciprocated the arm and wrapped the quilt tightly around them both. It was much warmer with him there. </p>
<p>	Steven gently looked up at her, and she brought a hand to caress his face, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. </p>
<p>	“Connie,” he whispered, “do you wanna fuse? Just for tonight?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, please,” Connie replied. </p>
<p>	Moments later Stevonnie was there. They snuggled up under the quilt again to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Then, suddenly, they sat bolt upright.</p>
<p>	“Oh my fucking stars. Garnet told my dad we were gonna have sex.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>